El eco de tu risa
by Alecrin
Summary: Me falta su tacto. Me faltan sus besos. Me falta su calor. Pero lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que me falta, sobre todo, su risa.


¿Quién eres?

Te miro y no te reconozco.

Aunque pasas cada hora del día a mi lado, no sé quién eres. Siempre pareces ausente, como si prefirieras estar en otro lugar. A veces te observo y me sorprendo al verte reproducir alguno de tus antiguos gestos. La forma en la que cruzas las manos sobre tu regazo, esas manos de dedos finos y uñas perfectas –siempre te gustaron tus manos y ponías especial empeño en cuidarlas–, o el modo en que asientes con la cabeza cuando me escuchas hablar. Reconozco esos pequeños gestos y por un momento mi corazón se acelera tanto que me golpea las cotillas con alegría. Pero no es más que una sensación pasajera. No me llamo a engaño, convivo con una extraña. Y cuando la sensación pasa, solo deja tras ella un vacío todavía peor.

Anochece. Enciendo una vela y bajo su tenue luz repaso tus rasgos con la mirada.

Los conozco. Me los sé de memoria, con tanta exactitud que podría dibujarte con los ojos cerrados. Son los de mi amiga, mi amor, mi compañera. La frente amplia. La larga melena cayendo sobre tus hombros arremolinada en oscuros bucles. La exquisita línea de la cejas, con una curvatura perfecta. Las pestañas largas y tupidas. Y por fin llega la parte que más me asusta. Los ojos, negros y profundos.

Nunca he sido un cobarde, pero tus ojos me devuelven una mirada que a duras penas puedo soportar. No es que no me quieras. No es ese el problema, lo sé. Pero tus ojos no pueden disimular la lástima que te inspiro y por eso cada vez que los veo deseo morir.

Desvío la mirada y, como si no pasara nada, sigo observando tus rasgos, intentando pensar en otra cosa. ¡Cómo si pudiera!

Los pómulos marcados. La nariz recta y fina. Los labios carnosos, el superior un poco más ancho que el inferior; no mucho, solo ligeramente, la diferencia es tan mínima que resulta imperceptible a simple vista, ningún extraño lo notaría, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien. La barbilla estrecha, con ese pequeño hoyuelo que yo adoraba y que tú, sin embargo, encontrabas horrible.

El cuello, la curva de tus hombros… todo en ti me resulta familiar.

Sin duda tus rasgos son los suyos y sin embargo eres para mí una desconocida.

Debí adivinarlo la primera vez que te vi. Cuando por fin logré traerte de vuelta.

Después de meses y meses de trabajo, de noches enteras en vela probando con toda clase de hechizos, muchos de ellos fruto de mi propia invención, y que nunca funcionaban, después de cientos de intentos infructuosos… Me parecía increíble que por fin lo hubiera logrado, pero allí estabas. Mi mirabas impasible y serena mientras a mí, que temblada de emoción y tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, me fallaban las piernas y caía sentado y sin fuerzas.

Tú me sonreíste. En silencio y sin llegar a separar los labios, curvando solamente un poco las comisuras. ¡Tan recatada, tan impropio de ti!

Debí intuirlo entonces. ¿Dónde estaba la risa explosiva y alegre que me atrajo desde la primera vez que la oí, cuando no éramos más que unos niños? La chica más alegre, mi compañera de juegos… En el fondo nunca dejaste de ser aquella niña. ¿Por qué ya no reías? Debí darme cuenta de que aunque pareciera lo contrario no era más que un nuevo fracaso. El fracaso definitivo. Debí saber que por mucho que te parecieras a ella tú no eras aquella que estaba buscando, pero no quise verlo. Ahora, sin embargo, no puedo negarlo por mucho que me empeñe.

¡Hay tantas cosas suyas que echo en falta!

Me falta su tacto. Me faltan sus besos. Me falta su calor. Pero lo peor no es eso.

¡No!

¡No es eso!

Lo peor es que me falta, sobre todo, su risa. El eco de su risa rebotando con fuerza en mis oídos y, al oírla, mi pecho inflado de amor, tan lleno que a veces me parecía que no podría resistirlo, que estaba a punto de estallar.

Ahora no es así. No es por falta de amor. Te amo con locura, aunque no seas ella, pero este amor me hace sentir vacío. Seco, viejo, muerto por dentro.

Te miro de nuevo a los ojos y por primera vez lo hago sin temor. Entonces pronuncio las palabras que llevas tiempo deseando escuchar y te pido que te vayas. Me miras con lástima, pero te dispones a partir. Y yo sufro, porque mi corazón sabe que eso es lo que más anhelas y que partes con alegría. Te duele alejarte de mí, pero en el fondo eres feliz al hacerlo. En el último momento te vuelves hacia mí por última vez. En tu mirada hay ternura y, sobre todo, una gran melancolía. Es como si ya hubieras empezado a olvidarme. Me dices que es mejor así y me pides que siga con mi vida.

Te has ido. Me he quedado solo.

¿Qué siga con mi vida? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando ya estoy muerto?

Me mató el silencio, que se metía en mis oídos hasta volverme loco. Agudizo el oído para comprobarlo. Me esfuerzo en escuchar el tañido de las campanas, pero no oigo nada. Miro el calendario, compruebo mi reloj. Hoy es el día, justo a esta hora. Deberían estar tocando por nosotros, llamando a la gente a celebrar nuestra boda, gritándole al mundo que de forma oficial eres mía. Tan mía como yo soy tuyo. Pero solo hay silencio.

Tomo la piedra y la acaricio brevemente con las yemas de los dedos. Me costó tanto conseguir que funcionase… Posiblemente sea el objeto mágico más valioso que existe, el logro más importante en toda la historia de la magia. Sin embargo no me siento orgulloso. Si mostrase al mundo lo que la piedra puede hacer la gente me cubriría de riquezas y sería aclamado como el mayor hechicero de todos los tiempos. En otra época me habría seducido esa idea, ahora simplemente no me importa. No significa nada para mí. Lanzo la piedra contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas, tan lejos de mí como me es posible.

Voy al granero en busca de una cuerda resistente. Cuando vuelvo a entrar en la casa me dirijo al salón y me siento en mi butaca preferida, la misma tras la que te escondías cuando jugábamos al escondite de pequeños, la misma en la que estabas sentada cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

Con absoluta calma, me tomo mi tiempo en los preparativos. En lugar de usar magia prefiero hacer el nudo con mis propias manos.

Nadie echará de menos a Cadmus Peverell.

Cuando me encuentren dirán que ha sido un suicidio. No será cierto. No puedo matarme porque ya estoy muerto. Me mató el silencio. La ausencia de tu risa.

La nueva tú, nunca reía.

Y, por eso, yo ya estoy muerto.

* * *

_Con lo que me gusta el drama, siempre supe que algún día escribiría sobre ellos. Parece que le llegó el momento ;)_

_Feliz San Valentín._


End file.
